


Focus

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, character death but it's Snoke so who cares, emperor!Hux, like the fastest marriage possible, please someone teach Hux what relaxing is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Of course Hux won't let something like giving birth get in the way of him becoming Emperor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend Isilwenshadewind because we talk about how Hux needs to relax and how i _refuse_ to let him  
>  anyways enjoy

**Focus**

Today was the day he would finally kill his Master, get rid of Snoke once and for all. He'd destroy him and return back to his quarters where Hux was waiting for him, in the early throes of labor. Their child would be born into a safer galaxy, and then, after Hux was recovered and rested, they could establish him as the new Emperor, with Ren as his Enforcer. It would be perfect. He drew his lightsaber, but did not ignite it. Reaching the room his Master was in, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Snoke looked down at him expectantly, lightsaber already in hand. 

"Well, my apprentice, it seems you have finally decided that you have completed your training." He ignited his lightsaber, "However... You are wrong!" He darted towards him, fast despite his old age. Ren started his own weapon and ran to meet his Master. 

Their weapons hummed as they clashed, Snoke pressing down and giving an inhuman growl. Ren pushed back up, and they both pulled back to swing at each other again. 

Snoke was his teacher, and was able to block and match all of his attacks. "Just give up, _boy._ You'll never defeat me! I'll destroy you and your knights will battle to take your place as my new apprentice. I'll continue on with my plan to destroy this galax-"

A blaster bolt cut off Snoke by hitting him square in the face, and his body collapsed backwards. His lightsaber fell from his hand, turning off and rolling away. Ren stood there, frozen in shock.

A voice from the doorway startled him out of his surprise. "Huh, I'm still a good shot." He spun around, seeing Hux leaning against the frame, a small medical droid hovering by his shoulder. He had a blaster in one hand, his other hand hooked under his heavy belly. The droid tugged at his shoulder, making angry beeps. Hux waved them off, only further angering them. He took a breath and waddled over to Snoke's corpse. He prodded at it with his foot once he was close. "Is he dead?"

Ren just nodded dumbly.

"Oh. Oh, _pfassk._ " Hux groaned, clutching his belly. Grimacing with the pain of a contraction, he raised his blaster again and aimed it at the body. He shot it a few more times, the droid giving up in frustration and hovering away a few feet. Once the pain faded away he lowered the blaster. "That's good pain relief."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I started progressing quickly, and you were taking a while, so I thought I'd come speed things up. Now that Snoke is taken care of, we need to announce that I'm Emperor as soon as possible."

"Wait- you should give birth first." The droid beeped in agreement. 

Hux gave him a look like he had suggested they should go strip in front of the bridge crew. "Are you an idiot? We have to do this fast. Anyone else could come in here and claim the throne for themselves."

"You're literally in labor."

"I'd rather my child be born into a galaxy where we rule. Come on, we don't have much time."

"You're being irrational!"

"And you're dragging this out! I'm going to make the bloody announcement by myself!" Hux closed the argument, and then started walking off. The droid hovered by his shoulder, not even bothering anymore to try and change Hux's mind.

Ren huffed, taking a few long strides to catch up to the redhead. He put a hand on Hux's shoulder, "You should really be taking it easy-"

Hux made an irritated sound. "What did I say about touching me?!"

"Hux-"

"Don't do it! Don't touch me unless it's to hold my hand or rub my back! I've told you three times within the past hour!"

"You-"

"I am _really_ not in the mood, Ren. We're going to get this over with, and then you can touch me all you want once I start pushing, because I guarantee that I will be in too much pain to care."

There was no convincing Hux to stop now that he was intent on doing something. Ren, like the droid, finally gave up. He stayed close next to Hux, steadying him when he had a contraction. Hux tried to keep walking through it, but relented and leaned against Ren until it passed, biting his fist to stifle a moan. After a few breaths, he was back to heading towards the bridge.

As they walked up, Ren noticed that Hux's contractions were only a few minutes apart. He looked tired, the walking and pain combined wearing him out. Finally, he scooped the man up and took long strides up to the bridge. Hux protested, but settled down once the bridge doorway was in sight. As he walked, the droid took the time to recheck Hux's vitals and do a scan. 

" _Your vitals are good, though your heart rate is a bit fast. You're nine centimeters dilated, not ready to push yet, but extremely close,_ " the droid beeped.

As soon as they were on the bridge, Ren set Hux down, keeping an arm around his waist to support him. The bridge crew looked shocked to see them, one suprised lieutenant stuttering, "S-sir! I thought y-you were supposed to be-"

"The Supreme Leader is dead and I'll be taking his place. Put a call through to every ship and base, I'll be making an announcement."

"Y-yes sir."

Ren tuned out Hux's impromptu speech as soon as it started, moving his hand to rub Hux's back as he spoke. He just wanted it to hurry up so he could carry Hux to the medbay. Hux was flushed and sweating, barely able to stand on his own anymore, he needed to lay down and give birth. He heard something about being Emperor and 'we will rule' and things about Snoke being a manipulative ruler that had held them all back for the whims of the Force.

Hux finished the speech and the droid beeped that he was fully dilated. Hux didn't demand to be taken to the medbay, so Ren braced himself for whatever idea Hux wanted to do next rather than the one thing he should.

"Ren, we should get married."

"We should talk about this after the baby is born-"

"No, right now. We'll sign a datapad, we have witnesses, and Phasma can officiate it since she's the highest rank below us on this ship."

"Hux, this can wait-"

The ginger ignored him, "Captain!"

Phasma stepped up, "Of course, sir. We just need the holo certificate. I don't have the correct datapad with me."

"There's one in my office. Lieutenant Mitaka, go fetch it for me."

"Yes, sir!"

Ren tried to stall, "Hux, come on, you need to have the baby." The droid beeped in agreement. It beeped more aggressively. "You need to start pushing, we can put this discussion off for an hour-"

"No! We're doing it now."

"You're being a complete idiot! What's gotten into you? It doesn't matter when we get married, you've never even discussed it with me before, how do you even know whether or not I even want to marry you?" Hux stared at him, shocked. The droid put its face in its hands, and even Phasma was staring at him. Hux went to say something, but closed his mouth. He looked down at his belly, face falling.

"Emperor?" Phasma looked to Hux.

"We'll hurry this along as soon as Lieutenant Mitaka comes back, then I want an escort to the medbay."

"Yes, sir."

-

During the time Mitaka took to go to Hux's quarters, locate the datapad, and come back, Hux had moved to a chair, in too much pain to stand. The droid was pleased, coaxing him through his increasing number of contractions, encouraging him to push. With how fast the child was descending, he had no other choice but to reluctantly do so. He was rebuffing any form of touch from Ren, ignoring him, completely miserable. Ren gave up on trying to comfort him and looked away, crossing his arms. Phasma stood next to him, arms crossed and glaring at Ren through her helmet.

" _The child is coming very quickly, Emperor. It's starting to crown._ " The droid chirped.

Mitaka finally returned to the bridge, datapad in hand. Phasma took it from him and opened up the needed form. She skimmed it, then signed a spot. "Good work, Lieutenant, you already signed as a witness."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Here you go, Emperor. Sign right there." She held out the datapad to Hux, and Mitaka handed him the stylus. He signed it, and then Phasma held it and the sylus out to Ren, "And you, sir."

He signed it, dropping the stylus back into her hands. "Done."

"Medbay, _now_." Hux ordered. Phasma lifted him up, and the droid grabbed her shoulder to keep up as she hurried off. Ren followed.

-

As soon as they reached the medbay, two medics were helping to pull off Hux's uniform and get him onto a bed. Phasma set him down and then stood off to the side. The little droid beeped at the medics, telling them how things were so far. 

Hux finally let Ren hold his hand, scrabbling for it as soon as he was about to push, squeezing it tightly. Groaning, he bore down with his next contraction. The head slowly slid out. 

"The head is out, sir! You're doing very well."

Hux panted, and then shouted as the next pain came and he was back to pushing. Ren wasn't sure if he should try and give Hux encouragement. He hadn't taken kindly to it during his earlier contractions. Ren decided to keep quiet.

After just a few more pushes, the medic announced, "One more big push, sir!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hux bore down and moaned. The baby slid out, starting to wail, and Hux fell back, panting. A medic took the baby away to clean it up and check it over. The remaining medic said, "The afterbirth will come after a few minutes, sir." Hux nodded in acknowledgment. 

The baby was brought back after he delivered the placenta, all bundled up and squirming. "Here's your daughter, sirs." The infant calmed down as soon as she was in Hux's arms. 

"She's so small."

"What do you expect, Ren? She's a newborn." Hux looked proud of her. Then the pride washed away into worry. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. She's perfect."

Hux hesitated before asking, "And me?" Hux was tense, bracing himself for a 'no'. 

"Yes. Why would you doubt that?"

"Well... you got so upset when I wanted to marry you, and haven't spoken to me until now since. I always thought you wanted to marry me, I've been waiting for you to ask for months. I was wrong, then."

"No, of course not! I was just waiting until after the baby was born. I wanted to take things one step at a time."

The baby whined so Hux looked down at her. He gave her his finger and she grabbed it, quieting. He let her pull it to her mouth and she tried to suck on it. "And what's our next step?"

"Getting our Empire set up, and celebrating our new rule, marriage, and family. We can start celebrating now." He put a hand on Hux's cheek and angled his face towards his. He kissed him, the baby starting to fall asleep in Hux's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
